Lost In The Night
by Miss Relena Darlian
Summary: Yet another sequel! Happens after "No Mistakes".
1. Default Chapter Title

*indicates thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This happens after "No Mistakes". Make sure you read it first or this  
may not make much sense. =)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Lost In The Night: Part 1  
  
  
Relena walks silently into her son's room, stopping in the doorway.   
She smiles as she sees Heero leaning over Odin's bed and tucking him in.   
Odin reaches his little arms out and hugs Heero around the neck, giving   
him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you, Dad." Odin says.  
  
Heero smiles and feels yet another piece of his heart being exposed,  
leaving less and less of the perfect soldier he once was.  
  
"I love you too, Odin." Heero says, bending down and hugging the three-  
year-old.   
  
Relena enters the room and hugs Odin as he reaches his arms out for her.  
Heero watches and wonders what he ever did to deserve such a wonderful  
family.  
  
"Goodnight, Odin, I love you." Relena says and kisses his cheek.  
  
"I love you too, Momma." Odin says. He closes his eyes and already   
starts to fall asleep.  
  
Heero turns the light off and he leaves the room, Relena close behind  
him. He goes into their room and gets into bed, watching Relena lay   
down beside him. Pulling her close to him, he closes his eyes, feeling  
her arms around him.  
  
She rests her head against his chest and sighs in contentment. Her eyes  
slowly close. Just before she drifts into sleep, she hears Heero whisper,  
"I love you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena's eyes fly open and she sees darkness. At first she can't  
focus very well and her eyes try to adjust. She sees a dark figure move   
across the room and she nervously fumbles around beside the bed and turns  
on the lamp.  
  
"Heero? What are you doing?" she asks, blinking because of the sudden  
light.  
  
He had just pulled on jeans over his boxers and was loading a gun. His  
eyes showed nothing, just a cold slate stare.  
  
"Heero?" she says again, sliding out of bed and shivering as her bare  
feet touched the cold floor. "It's in the middle of the night, what's  
going on?"  
  
"Something's not right." answers his monotone voice. He doesn't look  
up at her but finishes loading the gun and getting dressed quickly.  
  
A loud sound is heard and Heero jerks his head torward the noise. "Go to  
Odin's room and lock the door." he orders.  
  
"But Heero-" she says, showing frightened eyes.  
  
"Go." he whispers harshly and heads down the hall in the direction the  
noise came from.  
  
She hurries to Odin's room and her breath catches in her throat. Odin  
wasn't there. *No, he must have just gotten up or something...* She   
looks around his room and doesn't see him anywhere. The tears sting her   
eyes and a choking sound escapes from her throat as she tries to hold   
back her sobs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero rushes outside and into the cold night air as he hears an engine   
start up. He looks across the street where a jeep was hidden in the dark  
shadows. It quickly speeds away and he runs torwards it until it   
disappears from his view. "Damn..." he whispers under his breath. *What   
the heck was that doing over here?*  
  
He runs back to the house, worried about Relena and Odin.   
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Lost In The Night  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
  
Heero sprints into the house and becomes even more worried when he hears  
muffled sobs coming from Odin's room. He runs in and sees Relena crying  
against Odin's empty bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. He notices  
that Odin isn't there and he realizes what happened.  
  
"Relena..." Heero says and gently eases her up off of the bed. He hugs  
her tightly and feels her tears soaking through the sleeve of his shirt.  
He squeezes his eyes shut and feels hot tears run down his face.  
  
"What happened, Heero? Where's Odin?!" Relena manages to get out through  
her sobs.   
  
Heero feels the anger burning inside of him as he answers her. "They're  
getting back at us, Relena."  
  
She raises her head from his shirt to look up at him, her eyes filled  
with tears. "Who?"  
  
"Richard didn't really work with your brother. I got into the files he   
left after Milliardo killed him. He was really part of a group that   
evolved from a few of the survivors of White Fang and like he said, he  
was planning on murdering you. He thought he would be the king if he   
killed you and your brother and he was engaged to you first. He was the   
leader of the new group, and their plan was to destroy the peace so of   
course they would kill you and Milliardo to start. I don't know what the   
hell they're thinking now." Heero says, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"But Heero, what if they hurt Odin?!" Relena asks, making her start  
sobbing again.  
  
"They won't. They're gonna wish they didn't try anything when I find  
them." he says.  
  
Heero takes Relena's hand and walks out of the room, his eyes looking  
as cold as ice.  
  
She follows him torwards the front door, wondering what he was going to  
do. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Get in." he says as he rushes her out to the car. He climbs into the   
driver's seat and she gets in beside him, still visibly upset. "I'm   
taking you to the mansion where your brother is. I'm going to find  
Richard's men and get Odin back."  
  
She looks back at him and feels like she's lost in a nightmare. *How  
can this all be real? My son, he can't be gone...* More tears escape from  
her eyes as she thinks of Odin, who they had just tucked into bed and  
told him goodnight. Before she knows it she looks up and they are in  
front of the mansion.  
  
Heero gets out and runs around to her side of the car and helps her out.  
She holds his hand tightly and follows him carefully in the dark,   
wondering how he could tell where he was going.  
  
"Heero, how are we going to get in?" she whispers.  
  
"I brought your key." he whispers back and unlocks the door.   
  
The alarm immediately goes off and Heero shuts the door as the lights go   
on upstairs. Milliardo runs to the balcony, a gun in his hand.  
  
"You two?!" Milliardo asks, surprised. He puts his gun down and turns   
off the alarm. He hurries down the stairs when he sees how upset Relena   
looks. He gets down to the bottom floor with them and looks at Heero   
questioningly.  
  
"Remember Richard's men that I told you I found out about? They took  
Odin tonight." Heero says, pulling Relena close and shedding another   
silent tear.  
  
"They took him?" Milliardo says in disbelief.   
  
"I'm going to find Odin. I'm not coming back until I get him." Heero   
says and checks his guns.  
  
"I'll come with you." Milliardo says.  
  
"Stay here with Relena in case something happens." Heero says to   
Milliardo.  
  
Milliardo closes his eyes and sighs heavily. "Be careful, Heero." he  
agrees, knowing how stubborn the ex-Gundam pilot was.  
  
"Heero..." Relena says, burying her head in his chest.  
  
"I'll be fine, I promise." Heero says and lifts her chin up with his   
hand. He kisses her and hugs her tightly.   
  
"Please be careful, Heero, I love you." Relena says, her eyes clouding  
with tears again.   
  
"I will, I love you too." Heero says and hugs her again reasurringly.   
He opens the door and nods at Milliardo, then kisses Relena quickly on  
the lips before he slips out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've never written a sad story before, I'm making   
myself sad typing it! Watch for the next part, which will be part 3! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Lost In The Night-Part 3  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Relena's POV~*~  
  
I watch Heero leave in the car quickly and can't control my sobs as  
I lose sight of him. Why is this happening? Everything had been so   
perfect, we had all been so happy...Why is there always someone trying  
to steal the peace and happiness away?  
  
I feel my brother's comforting arms envelope me in a hug, and I tear my  
gaze away from the road that Heero had just driven down. I appreciate it  
that Milliardo is trying so hard to help me, but the words of comfort  
he whispers to me are just making me more upset, making me more sure  
that all of this is really happening.  
  
He leads me into the living room and helps me down onto the couch. I   
bury my face in my hands and hear the sound of Noin's voice. I look  
up and see her face, which is full of concern. Milliardo begins explaining  
to her what had happened, but his words are just a blur to me.   
  
Am I going to lose Heero again, after I had finally settled down with  
him just like I had always dreamed of? He has changed so much, would tell  
me what he was feeling, even though he still doesn't like to admit it when  
he is hurt or unsure of something. He is finally forgetting the memories  
in his past of pain and torture, replacing them with the new things in  
life.  
  
He has a son. Something he probably never thought he would have. Somehow  
I think Odin has broken away more of the stone wall that had been around  
Heero's heart than I have. Odin has shown him something more in life.   
Heero didn't have a father to love him when he was young, but Odin has   
givin Heero the opportunity to be the loving father.   
  
I think of just last week and how Odin had covered himself in syrup when Heero and I weren't looking, and then they had both chased me through  
the house and caught me.   
  
More tears come to my eyes and I feel my body shake with sobs after just  
thinking about what it was like to have them with me...But now they seem  
so far away...  
  
I wipe my tears away and force myself to regain my composure. I sit up and watch Noin sit on the couch beside me. She puts her arms around me and pats my back comfortingly, but nothing anyone can say or do will relieve my grief.   
  
*I believe in you, Heero. I know you will come back...With Odin* I think  
silently, wishing that he could sense my thoughts.  
  
  
~*~Heero's POV~*~  
  
I hate to leave her like that, to see the pain clearly showing on her face. I promised her I would come back safely...For once I will keep my promise.   
  
I drive down the road, going as fast as this car will allow. I know where they've taken Odin. I am going to outer space...And nothing is stopping me. Mission accepted.  
  
The spaceport is barely visible in the dark night. I jump out of the car as fast as I can and sprint into the building, ignoring the stares of the people waiting for their shuttle flights. I hurry torwards the counter where people are in line getting their passports. I don't pay attention to the people in line and go to the counter, impatiently banging my fists down once to get the young attendant's attention.  
  
"Hey, you can't just cut in front of me like that!" I hear someone yell angrily behind me.  
  
I turn around abruptly and give him the death glare, watch him back up, and then I turn back to the attendant.  
  
"Sir, he was in line first..." the attendant begins.  
  
"I KNOW that. Listen, I need to know if a man named Jase Ginu was on the last shuttle that left." I say firmly.  
  
"I'm not supposed to give out that information..." the attendant says uneasily.  
  
"WAS he on the last shuttle that left?" I demand.  
  
"Sir, I-"   
  
"Don't give me that bullshit!" I say loudly, not quite yelling yet but getting there.  
  
The attendant finally gives in and turns to the computer. I wait impatiently, silently cursing myself because I wasn't getting this done quicker.  
  
"Um...Yes sir, he was." the attendant finally answers.  
  
"Where is the shuttle's destination?" I ask impatiently.  
  
"I really shouldn't be..." he says.  
  
I glare in warning that I was getting even angrier and he quickly glances back down at the computer.   
  
"L1, sir." he replies.  
  
"I need a passport to L1. When is the next shuttle leaving?" I ask.  
  
"Fifteen minutes." he says.  
  
"Good." I sigh, handing him my I.D. and filling out the necessary paperwork as quickly as possible. He gives me my passport and I head torwards the gate.  
  
Suddenly, I think *Believe in me, Relena. I will come back...With Odin.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry it took so long to get the 3rd part done! I know this was pretty short! I will hurry with the next part, but I have other fics to work on too. Watch for the next part, thanks you guys! =)  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

{Indicates thought}  
  
  
Lost In The Night: Part 4  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Heero's POV*~  
  
  
I step into the shuttle after waiting in line for what seemed like hours to me. I find my seat quickly and sit down, keeping my gaze away from questioning eyes that seem to be asking me what I am planning to do next. This is not a mission that can be failed. I know that. And I will not fail.  
  
More people begin to board the shuttle but I barely notice as I look out the window where the sun is barely beginning to show itself. The stars are clearly visible. Right now they look so far away, but I know that soon I will be right up there with them. Only this time, like so many other times, I am not going there to enjoy them. This time I have chosen to take a mission myself. A mission is a mission; they all need to be completed. But this one is much more important.  
  
I won't ask why this is happening. No matter how many times I ask why things happen to me the way they do, I have no answer...And I will never receive one. Why was my childhood the way it was? Why have I treated so many people so horribly? Why do I have to go through the rest of my life feeling guilty for the things I've done? Why is this happening now? I could ask all of those questions...But maybe it's better if I don't have an answer.  
  
I fold my arms across my chest and close my eyes. When I get to L1, that baka is going to wish he had never even come close to my family. He won't have a chance to regret it. I will get my revenge, since he dared to take my son. And I will make as big of a hole in his head as he has made in Relena's heart and mine when he took Odin.  
  
Smirking at the thought of my revenge, I feel the shuttle begin to move. I can hear the low murmuring of voices around me, and babies start to cry. Parents begin admonishing their children for bad behavior and I sigh heavily. This is going to be a long trip.  
  
The flight attendants begin serving breakfast, and I open my eyes as one of them puts breakfast on a tray in front of me. I hide my disappointment. Pancakes...They had to serve pancakes.  
(AN:You won't understand the pancake part unless you've read the other chapters. ^_^)  
  
  
~*End Heero's POV*~  
  
  
  
~*Back at the Mansion*~  
  
  
"Relena?" Noin says as she heads down the hall torwards her own room. She can hear crying coming from the room next to hers and she stops at the door.  
  
"Yes?" Relena answers from behind the door, her voice sounding tired. She was obviously still upset.  
  
"May I come in?" Noin asks.   
  
Relena gets up slowly and opens the door, and Noin sees her tear-stained face.  
  
"Relena...You have to calm down. For goodness sake, your know who your husband is. I'm sure he'll be fine." Noin says, giving Relena a hug.  
  
"It's not that..." Relena starts.  
  
Noin looks up and stares at Relena questioningly. "So there's something else wrong?"  
  
"I'm...Going to have another baby." Relena sighs.  
  
"Well, Miss Relena! What's so bad about that?" Noin says in surprise with a smile.  
  
"I just...Heero isn't here and I can't stand carrying his child when I don't know if he's safe..." Relena says.  
  
"He'll be fine, Relena." Noin says reassuringly.  
  
Neither of them noticed a tall figure with long platinum blonde hair standing in the door frame until he stepped quietly into the room. He gave a little smirk after hearing that conversation.  
  
"Damn Yuy..." Milliardo mumbles to himself. "First he stays away from my sister the best he can, and now he just can't keep himself off-"  
  
"What's that, Zechs?" Noin asks, cutting him off after hearing fragments of what he was saying. She still usually called him by Zechs; it had almost become a habit.  
  
"Nevermind, Noin." he answers, turning to Relena. He gives her a hug, still being much taller than his younger sister.  
  
"I think I'll try and get some rest now." Relena says, hinting that she would like some more time alone.  
  
Noin, catching the hint, nods and gives her one more concerned look before leaving the room with Milliardo.  
  
Relena sighs and sits down on a chair in the large room.   
  
{What will Heero think when he finds out he has another child on the way? What will Odin think?}  
  
She couldn't help but smile a little. Odin had previously been begging them for a brother.   
  
{Odin may have to put up with a little sister instead, though...}  
  
She drifted off into a light sleep, wondering when her family would finally come home safely and trying to think the best of thoughts.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do you think? This is dragging out SO much longer than it was supposed to. I mean, I was only planning on doing "Almost A Mistake" and then ending it right there!   
Action in the next chapter, I promise!!!   
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Lost In The Night: Part 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero looked down out of the window, watching the Earth getting smaller and smaller as they neared the colonies. He was reminded of all the times he had gone back to space, making a mental note to go to the colonies sometime with Relena and Odin just for a good time...  
  
He was interrupted as a young flight attendant stopped in the aisle, looking at him. He glanced up at the brunette as she remained standing there, smiling at him.  
  
"Do you need anything?" she asked, observing him with a little too much obvious interest.  
  
"No, I don't..." Heero said, pausing to look at her name tag. "Mari."  
  
She smiled. "That's my name. Let me know if you need anything." Mari trailed a hand across his cheek before winking at him and walking back down the aisle.  
  
As soon as she left he leaned back against his chair, wiping off the spot where she had touched him as he fell deep in thought. {Mari...That name is so familiar...} His eyes narrowed as he finally remembered where he had heard that name.   
  
He looked up as she came back down the aisle, grinning flirtatiously at him. "I have a little break right now...Wanna come back here with me?" Mari asked, taking his hand.  
  
Heero, pretending to be interested, let her take his hand and lead him down the aisle to the back of the shuttle. They went into a room where the flight attendants prepared all of the food and drinks, which had no one in it at the moment. She turned to lock the door and then turned back torwards him, smiling seductively. She backed him up against the wall, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.  
  
Heero abruptly grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her back against the wall, glaring at her. "Your name isn't really Mari," he said angrily, still holding her pinned tight to the wall. "You're really Syria Nivana, backing up that bastard Jase Ginu on his plan to kill me."  
  
She stared at him, surprised and wide-eyed. "What are you talking about?" she asked innocently, bringing a hand up to stroke his face. "Why would I ever want to do something like that?"  
  
Pulling his face away, he moved his hands to pin her wrists against the wall. "Don't pretend you don't know. You're probably even more involved in this plan than he is," Heero said, keeping his voice down just in case anyone was passing by. "Your trickery isn't going to work with me."  
  
"And how did you find all of this out, Mr.Heero Yuy?" she questioned haughtily, staring into his eyes.  
  
"You left more clues behind last night than you think," Heero answered, feeling her trying to work her way out of his grasp. "That idiot Ginu I've seen before. He found out about me through the files White Fang has on me. He was indirectly involved with White Fang, but he decided to start his new group with some of the remaining members...One of those being you. So now he thinks he can kill me by leading me right into his little trap by using Odin." He smirked. "So far it isn't working, is it?" he added.  
  
She was looking angrier after every word he said but she was obviously trying to keep from showing her frustration. She quickly wrapped a leg around one of his, pushing him down onto the floor with her on top of him. Pulling a gun from her uniform, she aimed it at his face.   
  
"Mr.Ginu's plan will work perfectly after all. You're not going to get your son back now...Ever wonder what will happen to your wife? He wants her dead even more than he does you! Why do you think we brought Odin out to L1 instead of taking both him and Relena? Because while you're gone getting Odin, Mr.Ginu is heading to Earth to kill Relena. I don't think you're as skilled as what is rumored, Mr.Yuy. You finally lose," Syria threatened, holding the gun still raised toward his face.  
  
Without giving her time to react, he flipped her over his back and whipped his pistol out of the back of his jeans, quickly standing up.   
  
"You concluded that too soon, Miss Nivana," Heero said, holding his pistol aimed steadily at her as she looked up in astonishment. "It's not going to be that easy. Now tell me...Where is Odin?" he asked, eyes cold but burning angrily into hers.  
  
Ignoring his question, she reached for the gun she had dropped. Heero quickly kicked it out of her reach, causing it to skid across the tiled floor. Resting his finger on the trigger and squeezing it lightly, he continued to glare at her.  
  
"He's here," Syria sighed.  
  
"He's here?" Heero asked, scanning the room with his eyes.  
  
"I'll show you," she said, leading him torwards another door on the other side of the room.   
  
Heero watched her carefully, observing her for any suspicious movements. He locked his eyes on her left hand as it slowly slid into her jacket.   
  
She suddenly pulled out a gun.  
  
Heero fired, the bullet from his pistol penetrating her skull as she turned around. She choked and spat blood as she fell with a sickening thud to the hard floor, dark red blood pooling around her head.  
  
He looked back toward the door they had come in from, hoping that no one had heard the noise. He figured there was a slim chance anyone would have heard it, considering the room was at the far back of the shuttle and sound did not carry well through the walls.   
  
After remaining still for a few moments, he turned back to the door she had been leading him to. The door was locked and he broke the bolt, yanking the door open. He flipped on a light and looked around the small room.  
  
His eyes rested on a small heap in the middle of the floor, which was covered in a blanket. It shifted a little and a small, bruised hand was exposed, along with a head of dark brown hair.  
  
Odin.  
  
Heero kneeled down quickly by him, scooping him up into his arms. Odin gasped and opened his eyes, a smile showing on his lightly tear-stained face as he saw his dad. He could only smile weakly though out of complete exhaustion.   
  
Heero gritted his teeth together, becoming even more enraged as he looked his son over. Odin had numerous bruises and cuts, probably mainly from their rough capture of him. Heero held him close and kissed the top of his head, covering Odin with the blanket. He had to get back to the seating area since the shuttle was about to land, but he couldn't let anyone see how badly Odin had been hurt.  
  
Shutting the door behind him, he walked back down the aisle to his seat, placing Odin in his lap. Odin fell asleep almost immediately, although Heero knew he must be in pain from all of those injuries. He was glad though that the injuries were only minor.  
  
A voice came over the intercom, telling the passengers that the shuttle would reach the L1 destination in less than ten minutes. Heero sighed, knowing that another long shuttle trip awaited them both because they had to return to Earth quickly.   
  
"Damn..." Heero whispered to himself, hoping that Relena would be alright. He knew Milliardo and Noin were there with her, but it still worried him about what Syria had said...That Mr.Ginu was heading to Earth at the moment to kill Relena.  
  
{Ginu will get what is coming to him, regardless of what his plan is. I don't care if he isn't there, I'll find him and kill him.}  
  
With those thoughts, Heero watched out of the window as the shuttle reached the L1 colony.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero finally found Odin! Did you suspect that would happen with the flight attendant? But what's going to happen to Relena now? Hopefully I will finish this all with the next part. Thank you all for the great reviews on all of these parts, I really appreciate it! ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
